


文件夹：刺客线人

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just Friends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 艾登·皮尔斯与肖恩·黑斯廷斯的一次会晤。翻箱倒柜发现了一些旧作，一并搬运上来。这篇是当年写给朋友的，还有当年的痕迹（
Relationships: Aiden Pearce & Shaun Hasting
Kudos: 1





	文件夹：刺客线人

> Notes 给Fovea的生贺！一个友情向，对看门狗没有任何考据量所以视角更倾向于刺客世界观，非常抱歉（咳）设定基于看门狗1/黑旗/起源的联动。 ** **大写的OOC警告****

F:\戴斯\赫菲斯托斯文档\刺客线人\AidenPearce\恢复文档20131226.avi

无线网络名 Gentium Cafe

访问密码******

摄像机2

12.26.2013 02:49PM

“下午好。”在另一个人走向他的同时，他放下茶杯望向对方点头致意，“谢谢你愿意来。”

这也是他唯一一次露出正脸。

>已识别-ADMIN

>身份：肖恩·黑斯廷斯

>职业：刺客-黑客

>备注：无

“你用不着做这些礼节的事，”来者坐到他对面。他听起来就像一个不好打交道的人，但至少在这一刻他表现得气定神闲。“你已经付过钱了。”

>已识别-未知

>身份：艾登·皮尔斯

>职业：自由-黑客

>备注：保密协议

>>电子署名S.H

“付钱在我的字典里可称不上礼尚往来。那不过是你的路费，嗯？”

肖恩嘲讽似的笑了笑。不过他显然没有介意，而是举起手招呼服务员，“看在兄弟会欠你一次的份上，至少让我请你一次真正的下午茶。你不想念你的旧生活吗？”

“什么生活？”

“说得好。”

一杯茶送到了艾登面前，随后陆续是点心。他们安静了片刻，谁也没有说话。

艾登尝了一口，随后像刚喝完一口啤酒那样放下它，往椅子上放松地一靠，手臂搭着椅背。

“我不经常 ** **沉溺**** 于过去，肖恩。”

像是有什么暗指。不过，即便听者有所反应，他也没有表现出来，而是拿起茶杯。“喔，我个人倾向于认为就算是生活再糟糕的人也值得喝上得体的下午茶。芝加哥不会比北爱尔兰更糟。”

艾登望着他，几乎没有对那句语气温和的礼貌话作出任何正面回应。“你也清楚什么叫糟糕，不是吗？”

“就当是容忍我吧，前辈。”

肖恩捧着茶杯朝对方微笑。

两个黑客用只有他们知道的漏洞试探着对方。

艾登·皮尔斯决定他不必要跟茶点和 ** **肖恩**** 过不去。他们互相知根知底，最重要的是，对方的“局外人”身份非常安全。他对于肖恩来说也一样。这里没有不安全的因素，看在对面坐着一个刺客黑客的份上，他当然会确保没有任何事会打扰他们的茶会，包括任何比肖恩自己更有趣的事。他拿起小勺子戳向一个提拉米苏三角：“ ‘前辈’就不必了。但是下午茶，认真的吗，肖恩？我才认识你多久？”

“我看起来不像认真的？”肖恩的兴趣显然放在了酸奶上，“按日子算两个月左右。你知道你可以信任我。”

“小心你的言辞。兄弟会可不完全在我的白名单上。”

“但你还是来了。喜欢提拉米苏还是黑森林？”

“换做其他我认识的人，他们会说我接受的是你的约会邀请。”

“我几天之前才故意搞砸一次约会，得了吧。我不约任何人。这不过是朋友聚会。”

“那么我们应该到酒吧去敬奥利维尔·盖努。”

>暂停播放

>文档检索

筛选条件：2013年10月1日-12月1日；S.黑斯廷斯

检索结果：SHastings20131012.txt 等8个结果

预览：

SHastings20131012.txt - 对戴斯蒙的调查让我们来到了蒙特利尔。这里新建了一栋楼……

SHastings20131026.txt - 奥利维尔·盖努，我的新目标。他是个混帐，我确信。他在这……

SHastings20131101.txt - 所以，我开始在Abstergo卖咖啡，真是个不适合我的开始。……

SHastings20131108.txt - 奥利维尔·盖努是Abstergo娱乐的CEO。他对戴斯蒙的基因很……

SHastings20131113.txt - 一个新人帮上了忙。盖努要到芝加哥去开会。也许我们该做些……

SHastings20131117.txt - 聪明的黑客很危险。我几乎和这个人展开了一场战争，兄弟会……

SHastings20131126.txt - 我们的内线之一显然出了问题。我终于又见到朱诺这个骗子了……

SHastings20131130.txt - 我和瑞贝卡得尽快了，通缉令几乎就在我们头顶上。等联系上……

>SHastings20131117.txt

聪明的黑客很危险。

我几乎和这个人展开了一场战争，兄弟会的资料就是我们抢夺的海伦，即便我们——我，才是海伦的法定配偶。他的生平信息很少，我 ** **能**** 找到的都是被反复删除、精心销毁和小心翼翼地掩盖好的一些线索，但他不是一个企业，不是一个全球组织，不是一个物种文明的历史，我只需要看一眼就能把 ** **一个人**** 的一切拼凑出来。

不过拼图能力人人都有，所以我们至少互相攻击了十分钟。太幼稚了……！

总而言之，我提出了合作要求：阻止ctOS进驻Abstergo。

这是被低估的暗流。一旦合作成功，它会成为Abstergo扩大势力的一步关键棋，局势将会迅速恶化。然而威廉不在，盖文要忙，面对它的只有我和瑞贝卡。我不知道该做什么，但我又不能什么都不做。

最糟糕的是，与此同时他们还在楼上强奸戴斯蒙的基因，我不能离开蒙特利尔。

（就算我能……）

我必须 ** **赢得**** 他的帮助，所以我不得不在有限的程度内向他透露了兄弟会的秘密。既然Blume和Abstergo有意向合作，我也需要一个可用的合作者，他是个黑客，是个杀手，这就足够了。立场倾向和个人意愿问题，我会尽量说服他 ** **认同**** 有必要出手。

天哪，要不然我直接付钱雇佣他得了。

但是……

如果只是付钱，我会让他陷入危险。圣殿什么都做得出来……如果你要让一个人触碰漩涡，给他钱是世界上最 ** **不礼貌**** 的行为，圣殿骑士才会那么做。我不能让一个无辜的人因为有钱挣而卷进来，并且对他触碰了什么完全不知情。可是，如果我不这么做，仅靠我自己又无能为力。如果我不求援，我根本无法扭转局面。

我恨这个。我恨我必须请求我不希望请求的帮助，把我自己放在弱势位置，在交涉时交出我 ** **能**** 让他知道的一切秘密，然后在说服他答应出手的同时，告诉他假如为他自己着想他最好不要答应我。

幸运的是他答应了。好吧，多少也得感谢我的语言艺术，他不算完全清楚内情，但也足够清楚重要性，所以一般般吧。

可这一切本来是我该以我一己之力做到的事！奥利维尔·盖努是兄弟会的目标，而我却因为我的无能，不得不把局外人牵扯进来。当我需要你的时候你 ** **他妈的**** 在哪儿，威廉·迈尔斯？戴斯蒙·迈尔斯？

>退出文档检索

>继续播放

“我知道，只不过我时间不多，”肖恩把他的注意力从酸奶上收回来，望向艾登，“到了晚上我就该行动了。所以你就忍忍吧。”

这家的提拉米苏味道还算不错，甜分恰好，显然有人来到这儿之前查了查旅游攻略。一点都不像个“行动”的样子，尽管他们风格本来就不一样。艾登扬起眉毛：“你到芝加哥来打算做什么？”

“跟进盖努的后续。我又不是真的来请你喝茶的。”肖恩耸肩，“当我说阻止，你的建议就是‘终结’，艾登。真直接。谢谢你‘终结’了他。你很幸运，我熟悉这种行事方式，并且非常擅长处理后续。”

艾登哼了一声。“你的意思是，你是来帮我处理后续的？”

“不尽然。我也是帮我自己。”

年轻黑客的态度让职业收尾人很想笑。他只是动了动嘴角，然后继续享受甜点。

“认真的！”肖恩不满地抗议道，“我就知道你觉得你用不着！我知道你能看好自己的屁股，混帐，我没说你不能。我只是说我会做好我分内的事。”他举起叉子指着艾登，“你的 ** **事业**** 会有结束的一天，我没有。从这一点上来说，假如你还希望未来能够抱着枕头待在圣诞树旁边玩手机，你会祈祷我这一趟行动成功的。”

艾登一边吃一边对面前人的幼稚样子叹气。

（他也借此沉默了片刻。有的人天生擅长触动别人的神经，不管是让人感动还是让人恼火。）

“我知道了。”他用自己的叉子拨开眼前肖恩戳过来的那根，“我晚上没有安排。”

“你想一起去？”

“不。我会借你需要的东西，我是指。”他几乎要露出一个真的微笑了，“干这行的人之中，你是我见过的唯一一个到芝加哥来还敢不带武器的人。”

肖恩收回叉子，让自己重新被纸杯蛋糕填满，模糊不清地说了一句“我又不会……”，艾登没听清。

倒也没有听清的必要。肖恩不会杀人，也不会用枪，他知道。

但他也知道肖恩说的没错。

看在他惹过无数麻烦的份上，艾登很清楚某种程度上他永远无法彻底结束这一切。麻烦总有一天会找上他，不管是他能应付的还是不能应付的。肖恩是极少数的发自内心不希望他被找上麻烦的雇主之一，在这一行里已经足够仁义了。

他从小就熟悉黑暗。他熟悉暴力，熟悉残忍，熟悉如何对自己残忍，例如远离光明和温暖。尤其是如何在远离那些之后活下来。偶尔还想过回去。

……他还 ** **想**** 回去，尽管他回不去。现在他适应这边的生活，所以还算不错，至少他活得下去。

肖恩做的也差不多，尽管目前来说他的个人能力只能成为业界笑话。他们本该是完全不一样的人，然而现在一个从为莉娜报仇开始，另一个从为戴斯蒙报仇开始，他们都在 ** **这边**** 越走越远了。单从不再联系家人这一点上说肖恩才是他的前辈，遑论黑客领域；但你一旦投身黑暗，就不能心软。一个连枪都不会用的人必须面对像Abstergo与ctOS合作这种棋局，难为他竟然设法下了一步棋。肖恩的行动有没有任何复仇成分，艾登不知道，但是奥利维尔·盖努把戴斯蒙·迈尔斯肢解切片之后肖恩付了一万美金确保他死在艾登手上，他显然有当个小复仇义警的潜力。习惯黑暗的人会知道，看起来无害比看起来有害更危险。

而且，艾登如果想脱身，找到妮基……他不敢这么做，但是以他的能力，他能找到的。十年后、二十年后，甚至等他老了，私法制裁者“正义”的光亮淡去，黑影也淡去，他可能还会有那么一点儿机会回到家人身边——他想要的。肖恩才是真正的回不去了，没有任何可能。

所以他或许认识了一个未来的保护者，一个站在他这边的帮手。

但不管怎样，他现在不想要什么帮助。

这也是他们许多共同点之一。

“至少你该学会开枪，如果你想摸清楚Blume的目的。”吃完了蛋糕之后艾登提出，“如果你愿意，你可以到我的地方来练练手。”

“我还没有莽撞到直接杀进Blume总部，或者惊动任何警察。虽然我知道你显然是那种人。”肖恩撇撇嘴，“我——好吧，我会查查芝加哥有什么Abstergo的合作企业，也许黑进可口可乐，也许什么。设法查查有没有什么遗漏的消息。我得确保Abstergo放弃这个念头，而不是在盖努死后换一个人换一个时间再开一次会。”

“不错。不过， ** **可口可乐**** ？”

“真的。”

“唔。哇哦。”

“别‘哇哦’我。”肖恩认真地望着他的双眼，“我认真的。你的事业怎么样了？”

艾登眨了眨眼。

“ ** **快了，**** 如果你问的是那个。”

（他杀了奎恩。他只是决定了他的新事业，当个人们心中的好义警。尽管只有他自己知道自己算不算得上。）

肖恩点了点头。“很好，”他点了点头，“祝你过个好圣诞节。我可以提出新的交易吗？”

“说说看。”

“Abstergo一直在调查奥利维尔·盖努的死，你知道的。我会确保他们不打扰你。甚至如果你向我求助，我可以确保任何人都不会打扰你，这是我单方面的协助，你不欠兄弟会什么人情。”他说，“ ** **你知道**** 局外人的安全性是我们坐在这儿喝茶的基础。”

“听起来真美好。”和毫无意义。“条件是？”

“替我保证兄弟会可以永远不用关注芝加哥。”

他们再次陷入沉默。

这意味着Blume与Abstergo永远不再交错，他们俩也永远不再有必要往来。从今以后艾登或许继续当义警，或许有一天离开芝加哥，或许甚至回到妮基身边；而肖恩会在黑暗中越走越远。

“唔。”艾登也望着他，“看来对你来说我只是你长长的援助名单之中的一个。你也不大介意多添我这么一个，是吗？”

“你也不是唯一一个。甚至就连我们的人也不知道我都为他们做过什么，有什么大不了的。”他再次举手招来服务员，打算结账，“我知道这个交易不诱人，你也不需要我的帮助。你有足够多的帮手，而且足够照顾好自己，我猜。只是我没有别的条件能够让你答应我了。”他坦诚道，“我很遗憾我不擅长你们那套。但这是我能拿出手的一切。答应我吧？”

一时间，艾登仅仅是看着他。

“我的世界跟你的世界几乎没有任何关系，你知道的，肖恩。”

“是的。”

“所以我不需要这个交易，不是吗？”

“……是的。”

“我需要的是，”他在肖恩结账时站起来，“显然，我们最好确保它们之间绝对没有任何关系。”

**** ****“是的。”** **

“日落之前到我的地方来。你至少得知道在芝加哥怎么打开你的手枪保险。”

艾登小小地叩了叩桌子，便扶着帽檐转身离开。

“最后一件事！”肖恩匆匆忙忙地在他背后叫住他；他转过身，一个优盘丢了过来，划出一个抛物线。身手良好的人抬手接住。

刚结完账的人走向他，擦肩的瞬间被艾登拦在身侧。他压低声音：“这是什么？”

肖恩也轻咳一声，同样放低声音。

“ ** **圣诞节你应该在的地方。**** 我最擅长找东西，所以，考虑到局外人的身份能让我们对彼此更加放心……”

他在艾登屏住呼吸的瞬间踏了出去，也微笑起来。

“圣诞快乐，艾登。”

肖恩消失在咖啡馆外。

艾登转过身，沉默地望着年轻黑客离去的背影。

……他叹了口气，肩膀松下来，把优盘放进风衣内侧的口袋里。

距离日落还有几个小时。

F:\戴斯\赫菲斯托斯文档\刺客线人\AidenPearce\SHastings20171226.txt

SHastings20171226.txt

艾登过得还不错。他甚至给我推荐了马可仕·哈洛威。

我没有告诉艾登的是，Abstergo确实找到了他——差一点儿。他们找到了他杀死奥利维尔·盖努时的录像。我当时直接修改了那段录像的数据流，改了时间戳，那会让他们找到的录像的时间显示的是艾登离开一切之后的随机一天，也就彻底洗清了艾登的嫌疑。至于伪造其他证据就更简单了。圣殿骑士像我一样擅长找东西，上一个藏起来的人在被他们知道的瞬间就被绑进了Abstergo，如果我没有亲自到芝加哥去处理后续，现在Abstergo恐怕已经绑架艾登、除掉他全部家人了，所以我猜他当初为莉娜复仇那段时间惹上的麻烦里，我给他带去的潜在麻烦应该是最严重的几个之一。

只能说我很庆幸。

当然妮科尔·皮尔斯纯粹只是举手之劳，圣殿再擅长找人，目前也还比不上我，我的一点帮助要比她自己把自己藏起来更靠谱。艾登不一定同意，但是世界上没有找不到的人，即便死了几百年也不会让你消失。我们这种存在了千百万年的组织和Blume那种小公司不一样，艾登的现实主义思维永远不会理解的。不错，我就是在说我的世界充满了超现实。

事实上，认识艾登是我唯一一次寻求局外人的帮助，或者说我唯一一次无助到那个程度。我不喜欢那样。我不喜欢“有人在替我冒险，并且有可能会因此付出代价”这个念头，即便我和艾登构成实质的雇佣关系，付他钱之后就应该彻底不管他了，我也不喜欢那样。艾登会指责我心软，会告诉我一件事归一件事，但是他是他，我是我。我就是做不到，所以在他之后我也永远不打算再雇佣任何人。

任何不属于刺客组织的人都不应该帮我，我也不会允许；甚至假如我吸取教训，就算是组织里的同事也不该帮我。我找别人帮忙会给别人带来危险，我不能忍受这个。我也知道我的能力不足以让我自己不寻求帮助，因此，我只能努力学习了。

未来的我会成为另一个艾登·皮尔斯吗？

多少有点像吧。我在为戴斯蒙复仇，执行我所认同的制裁、决定谁该死而谁该为此送死。我在下令杀人，也在学习亲自杀人。我在做必须做的事，学习如何变得残忍无情。我在学习的事比成为另一个艾登·皮尔斯可要多多了。虽然我还是不擅长射击，难为他还曾经试过教会我快速瞄准，但他可没有一整个组织要他当保姆，他的义警道路也不是为了反抗统治。

我知道他永远不会发自内心地认同刺客。有趣的是，我认同他对刺客的看法。我们没有在实际践行任何保护普通人的事，非常可笑，现在的我们确实对此无能为力。为了圣殿的一个计划，我们就要倾尽组织“全部”力量了，谈什么捍卫人民自由意志？我们有几个能动手捍卫人民的刺客，我吗？

最可笑的是，我还得主持招募新刺客。设法从黑客中招人，这更可笑了。我有没有一天能招募他？不可能的。我猜艾登一辈子都不可能认可我。

所以，这就是一切了。

他还在继续，上一次我听说他的行踪还是去年，他人在旧金山，吓了我一跳。旧金山可是Abstergo的总部所在地。之一。显然他不在乎。说实话，不在乎最好，我希望他彻底忘了那件事，或者完全不认为那件事对他来说有什么重要性，他永远做他该做的，而我永远做我该做的，再也不见最好。

如果他还有那个机会想起我，我很乐意帮忙，即便他不喜欢欠别人的人情——但出于我个人角度，悄悄帮他几次也不麻烦。我对于他的世界来说是个局外人，这意味着来自于我的协助比他的朋友们（假如他有）的协助更难以追踪，也更强大和彻底。我觉得无所谓嘛——何况要按他那种心态，世界上有太多人欠我人情，这其中甚至有一些人已经永远不能还上了，计较人情来往对我来说也没什么意义。愿意看着他的是我而不是兄弟会，他跟兄弟会、跟Abstergo没有任何关系，只要我不认为他欠我什么，他就永远不用在乎。

（艾登一定会否定这种心态的。不过就让我慢慢学习怎么当个坏男孩吧。）

总而言之，一切按照我们当初一致同意的那样，我和他再也没有更多交集。他那边的事跟我没关系，自然不会联系我，我做完线人保护工作之后也没再想起他，直到蕾拉加入我们之后她让我看到了我的保护工作的成果：Abstergo无法再继续调查，因为线索断了。如果他们想按照2014年5月的那个背影寻找什么人，他们只会找到2013年底就在报纸上消失了的私法制裁者。

而艾登·皮尔斯会是安全的。

今年我过了一个好圣诞，所以祝他也圣诞快乐吧。

===========

以下是关于这个生贺的论证 ~~我估计只有Fov一个人会看下去的关于Aiden/Shaun为什么高度非常极有可能是canon的论证~~

  * 基于WD1和AC4的canon证据：
  * 击杀这个Olivier Garneau的犯罪任务里Aiden手机上显示的是 ** **“刺客兄弟会目标”**** ，鉴于ctOS/Blume跟兄弟会-骑士团的设定没有冲突/没有直接关联，假设是同一个世界观，理论上说ctOS/Blume不知道兄弟会的存在。就算ctOS知道……Aiden应该也不知道啊？？，所以我觉得这里 ** **存在信息交换，**** 也就是说代表兄弟会雇佣Aiden的人透露了一些信息， ** **至少**** 到“什么是兄弟会”的程度。
  * 在AC世界观里雇佣Aiden的就是Shaun和Rebecca，这真的是canon。
  * Olivier Garneau是蒙特利尔Abstergo娱乐的CEO，在AC4里的说法是“去芝加哥开会”，维基的说法是“开合伙人会议”；鉴于ctOS和Abstergo有意向合作确有其 ~~卫星~~ 事， ~~虽然这事十个AC玩家九点九个不知道、十个WD玩家十一个不知道、后来还被爸爸否定了世界观合并的意图，~~ 但是↓↓↓
  * 基于起源的推证：
  * 首先，起源是实锤。虽然爸爸真的曾经否认WD和AC是同一个世界观，但起源又把这个梗直接丢进现代剧情里了，这样一来不管制作怎么甩锅，这就相当于变相确认是同世界观了， ~~真是为了卖钱日常吃设定。~~ 起源里搞了非常不要脸的一个操作，直接不填这个逻辑bug，而是把逻辑bug甩出来之后说你爸我也想不通啊， ~~垃圾圣殿，垃圾育碧~~ ） ~~~~
  * 这个bug的本质是这样的，WD1在2014年5月才发售，但是AC4是2013年的游戏，然后（我不熟啊我瞎找的）WD的维基上写的WD1剧情主线时间发生在2013年，并且好像没说啥时候结束……。 ~~谁让你碧非要在WD发售之前在AC4里放卫星的，落地灾难了吧，垃圾~~ ~~~~
  * 起源里的 ~~卫星坠机现场~~ 证据：两个调查证据，一个是2013年10月Garneau“还活着”的一张吃饭小票，一个是2014年5月被枪杀的视频录像截图。按你起源这个时间线讲AC4里Shaun和becs在2013年订的便当，Aiden2014年才接单，这就够假了，一个CEO消失半年死了Abstergo才查到更假了，两个证据的两个冲突时间肯定至少有一个是假的，然而哪个才是真的，这bug官方直接没填，按 ** **蕾拉**** （也就是育碧希望 ** **玩家**** 应有）的理解大意就是“时间冲突了好奇怪啊”， ~~是啊我也觉得很奇怪，你游不填坑直接让粉丝来替你脑补剧情真踏马方便啊~~ ~~~~
  * 也就是说起源的实锤讲了一件事：Abstergo因为线索冲突查不下去了。 ~~~~
  * 基于以上实锤，我个人倾向于，Aiden在 ** **2013年内**** 的某个时间杀了Garneau，这边Abstergo随后就开始调查，而根据“事情不会自己处理自己”的思路，显然关于Abstergo的追查，刺客方面有人来 ** **替Aiden专门针对这一事件进行收尾**** （才会有起源的后续，这是一个有2必有1+1的反推。）应该不太可能Aiden自己搞的伪证，如果是的话那他 ~~也太闲了~~ 会需要了解更多兄弟会信息，而WD和AC都没有这一点的证据，所以我个人倾向于，在 ** **AC4剧情结束后**** Shaun和Rebecca的空窗期 ** **（2013年12月）**** 里他们俩之中至少有一个人 ~~给当初订的便当回了个好评~~ 亲自到芝加哥去收尾，才有了起源里的后续（这是一个反推x2）：Abstergo查到了一张不知道是不是伪造的小票、不知道是不是伪造的录像截图，然后因为两个证据时间冲突查不下去了，证实确实 ** **追不到Aiden身上**** ，同时也证实了在奥利维尔前往芝加哥出事之后 ** **Abstergo确实在调查杀手**** ，也很有可能是在2013到2017年之间的某个时候查到了录像，等于变相已经查到Aiden身上了。鉴于Abstergo查不下去的唯一阻力是 ** **查到的线索时间冲突**** ，而未必是查不到当时在芝加哥有名的私法制裁者就是凶手 ~~我靠截图里人都站在那儿执行枪毙了还查不到那人是谁那圣殿也太废了~~ ，换句话说，很有可能是已经 ** **查到Aiden是嫌疑人但无法定罪**** 的状态。而当初2013年底来芝加哥收尾的那个刺客就是来制造伪证确保Aiden不会被定罪的。 ~~什么？爸爸你想说视频录像截图里那个穿风衣杀人的背影是撞衫？你当我弱智还是我当我弱智，想玩世界观合并的梗就不要遮遮掩掩的好不好，你们几个游戏的编剧能不能开开会再来搞彩蛋~~ ~~~~
  * 其他细节：
  * 既然起源给Aiden杀了兄弟会目标这个官方互动剧情盖了章，那么“ctOS和Abstergo有意向合作”这件事，也就是这个官方互动剧情里AC4里的那段，也相应盖章确有其事了，意思是说黑旗和起源现代剧情不冲突。所以可以推测这个所谓的合伙人会议应该是类似合并或者一方收购另一方什么的，这些细节不重要，重要的是 ** **Aiden对两个势力合作的事知不知情和认不认同（是否仅仅是拿钱办事态度）？。**** 上面说了Aiden和兄弟会方面的雇主有过信息交换，又鉴于WD里任务描述是在Garneau“到达目的地”之前进行拦截，也就是说Aiden有可能在接任务之前就知道他的目的地（我猜是Garneau的开会地点），所以（我不熟啊我瞎说的）Aiden有可能是对这件事知情并认同兄弟会方面“应该 ** **（在某种程度上）**** 阻止Garneau”的想法的， ** **也就是在和兄弟会信息交换时有可能就谈到了，所以**** ** **有可能**** ** **是知情的。**** 当然接完任务之后再通过ctOS来查到他的目的地也有可能啦。再鉴于任务描述是“knock down”而不是“kill”，在WD里枪击Garneau反而会导致任务失败重来， ~~knock down才会拿到钱，~~ 所以我个人倾向于认为Shaun/Rebecca最最开始在和Aiden ~~订便当~~ 交涉时止步于“阻止”态度，然而在 ** **Aiden磕晕Garneau之后交任务领钱的交流中**** （虽然WD之内是任务完成自动领钱，但在起源里改变目标变成“击杀”，而不是像WD游戏内判定任务完成发钱瞬间的原目标“放倒”，显然有一个时间差， ~~现实里肯定不可能自动领钱肯定得先跟雇主交了任务人家才给钱啊~~ ） ** **雇主方面的联系人下令了击杀**** ，这个态度的改变既有可能来源于Shaun/Rebecca也就是雇主，也有可能是Aiden向他们提出了建议， ** **也就是说有50%的可能Aiden是认同ctOS不应该和Abstergo合作的，**** 并导致兄弟会决定来人帮忙收尾让他免得被Abstergo查到。
  * ~~当然也还是有50%的可能拿钱办事~~ ~~~~
  * 基本没有更多证据证明Aiden对兄弟会持认可/支持/感兴趣态度（not that I know of，我可以说很不熟WD了对不起）所以先不管Aiden态度到底是拿钱办事还是认同应该动手杀这个人，兄弟会方面 ** **为什么要保证他事后不被Abstergo查到？，**** 也就是为什么执行上面基于起源现代剧情的推论操作，我个人目前是想不到任何的除了 ** **“Aiden一定程度上得到了Shaun &becs/兄弟会的认可”****以外的解释，因为就算按起源盖的章，假如Abstergo真的查出来凶手是Aiden那也追不到Shaun和becs身上， ~~因为圣殿很踏马熟这两个人了好吗反正本来也抓不到，你都从2013年通缉到现在了，知道主使是他俩刺客又能怎样？还不是不了了之，圣殿刺客老对手了圣殿用脚想也该猜到是刺客干的吧，~~ 所以说这样一来假如说SR保护Aiden是出于保护自身的考虑，那其实没有任何实质意义， ~~罩不罩他都一样啊他又不会保护兄弟会况且SR溜都溜了还费事去搞假证据让Abstergo查不出来干嘛啊，旅游吗？~~ 兄弟会保护Aiden显然仅仅是为了保护Aiden，而Shaun&becs又没有客观理由非要这么做，所以我觉得只能是主观理由。也就是说， ** **在**** ** **至少**** ** **这个任务的交涉之中，他们成了朋友，我就是想帮你，就这么简单。****
  * ********综上所述，有非常高的可能，官方悄悄地盖了一个Shaun/Rebecca确实认识Aiden的章，并且在这个章里还包含了Aiden跟兄弟会（或者说Shaun/Rebecca）的关系的章，证明完毕。****
  * 至于为什么我选择了Shaun而不是Rebecca，因为我喜欢 ~~我买了ASA的股~~ ，没有原因（你踏马
  * 关于上面证明的最后一点的最后一句话的补充：其实也可以有各种各样的私设，这里我采取的是最不私设的版本，已经是非常因为所以科学道理的基于剧情的论证了，真的私设起来Aiden和Shaun应该认识得更早……，不然为什么要互相帮忙啊？？Shaun为什么不找别人找Aiden ~~难道因为他们自己知道他们都是育碧游戏~~ ？？芝加哥不是一大堆收尾人嘛显然不可能是只能找Aiden一个选择，况且一万块又不是很多 ~~刺客真穷~~ ，所以说设定他俩有一定互信基础/以前就认识才会合作的话也很合理，而且说游戏内时间线他俩最早出场都是2012年，设定那个时候或者之前就认识也行，甚至说Aiden小时候还在北爱尔兰时勉勉强强也说得过去，说Shaun在从英国来到美国之后认识的也说得过去，↓
  * ~~拉郎不需要科学，千万不要学我这种搞个比生贺本体还长的论证证明一个cp为什么是canon结果写出来居然是个友情向的垃圾写手，Aiden都能拉郎认识Des了凭什么不能认识Shaun，前者有理有据地考据起来AC官方只给了犄角旮旯里一丢丢可能性，后者甚至都有AC+WD的官方剧情互动了，这么可以有的canon cp，拉啊，拉他娘的，双黑客多好吃，反正2016年Aiden还在狗2打酱油继续当义警，2016年Shaun已经炸了两栋楼了，搞不好未来什么时候变成 私法制裁者义警/凶案幕后主使 成了相杀CP就更有意思了~~
  * 上面论证了“Shaun在AC4剧情结束后的空窗期也就是12月的某一天，代表兄弟会（作为雇主）到芝加哥来针对Aiden击杀Garneau这件事进行收尾，处理相应保护工作”为什么 ** **有可能是**** 游戏内容外 ** **真实发生**** 的剧情，写的文也是这个剧情 ~~虽然因为不熟狗而写成了喝茶聊天~~ 。至于，为什么“12月的某一天”选了26号，well，这是来自名朋Shaun19给Aiden105的圣诞快乐和生日快乐;）




End file.
